


Please don't remember

by teaandsmut



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clit Stimulation, F/F, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, sweet but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Some other things portal!Catra and portal!Adora could have got up to. Adora would really like to believe that this version of reality is right, one where it feels so perfect to be kissing Catra, but time and her memories won't stay still.Based on Season 3, Episode 5 “Remember”. It’s canon-compliant Catradora so it's bittersweet.





	Please don't remember

**Author's Note:**

> This episode broke my heart and I broke it a little more to write this. 
> 
> Missing/alternative scene, takes place between when Adora leaves the Force Captain briefing and when she ends up on the tower with Catra. British English.
> 
> [There's nothing unpleasant in this fic other than a lot of feelings, but there's one potential trigger which is missing time/memory gaps.]
> 
> Enjoyyyy

Catra’s mouth was hot under Adora’s. It felt so right, they moved together seamlessly like they always did. Or like they were always supposed to. Catra’s quick tongue, the growl in her throat and her fingers on the back of Adora’s neck: they were all familiar but Adora felt so hungry for her that it could have been the first time they had done this.

They flowed together, hands finding and re-finding each other’s bodies, and Adora was so high on Catra that she felt sharp tears prick beneath her eyelids. She paused to draw breath and nearly melted at the sight of Catra gazing contentedly up at her, lips and cheeks flushed.

Adora couldn’t recall who had started it, or even exactly how they had come to be here with Catra pressed up against the wall of a Fright Zone corridor. Catra gave her a cheeky grin and Adora stopped wondering and kissed her again.

Catra pulled Adora’s hips towards her and Adora leaned into it. Catra was gorgeous and they fitted together so perfectly, why shouldn’t she? A flash of concern jolted her mind as Catra unfastened her trousers. Adora pulled back. Catra gave her a questioning frown, holding on tight to the separated waistband of Adora’s trousers with her fingers already hooked over the elastic of her underwear.

Adora fought through the desire for Catra’s fingers to be just on the other side of the fabric where she knew they would know exactly what to do with the throbbing need there. She searched her mind for what troubled her. “Uh… Maybe we should go somewhere we’re less likely to get caught?” Where were they anyway? The corridor seemed quiet enough but she wasn’t sure if that would last.

Catra rolled her eyes at Adora’s concern then tilted her head, mockingly coy. “But Force Captain Adora, surely your station carries some privileges?” She arched her back to push Adora a little away from the wall. The move had the side effect of angling Catra’s breasts upwards and Adora’s breath caught. Catra didn’t miss it. She giggled then slid down the wall to kneel on the floor. “Like being allowed sexual favours from your favourite soldiers?” She put on a doe-eyed face.

Catra’s play-acting was too much and a short laugh burst from Adora. Catra grinned and Adora caught a glimpse of a darker expression. “You’ll get us both fired!”

“I’ll make sure it’s worth it.” Catra unzipped the fly of Adora’s trousers and tugged her underwear down at the front, making sure to smirk at Adora’s gasp when she brushed over her mound. Catra shifted the fabric but huffed impatiently when she couldn’t expose her clit. Instead she nudged Adora’s top up with her nose and kissed her belly. She murmured into Adora’s skin, close enough that the shivers went straight down. “Come on, we haven’t got all day.”

Adora thought her voice sounded a little sad. She supposed it was sad, the way the Horde treated people. Catra licked her with her rough tongue and Adora’s clit pulsed enviously. She wanted those licks just a bit lower. It would feel so good; the Horde really were evil for not allowing it. Feeling defiant, Adora angled her hips to give Catra access. 

Catra took a second to lick her lips, savouring the prospect before her. “Looks like you’re mine now, Adora,” she said smugly before moving her mouth to cover Adora’s clit. Adora had to brace herself against the wall behind Catra when she began making soft waves against her. With her trousers still around her hips, Adora couldn’t move her legs apart and Catra had to keep holding Adora’s clothes out of the way. Despite their presumably public location, the sensation that Catra was lapping away at some secret, hidden part of Adora, somewhere only Catra could reach, gave her an extra thrill. The initial intensity quickly gave way to a gently spreading heat.

Catra seemed to know exactly what to do to make Adora weak, like she’d done this dozens of times before. To Adora it still felt as glorious as it always did... Or was it just how she had always imagined it? She couldn’t actually recall when or where they had done this before. She could remember being constantly a heartbeat away from kissing her and knowing that they would fall right into each other, releasing all their potential energy, but not ever actually doing it. Something was wrong here. When Catra noticed Adora’s change in attention, she switched to infinitesimally small sideways licks right over Adora’s clit and watched her intently until the sharp burn made Adora cry out.

Catra purred into Adora’s neck as she teased her fingers at the top of Adora’s thighs. Their bare skin touched down the length of their bodies where they lay entwined on Adora’s bed. Adora startled in alarm.

“How we get here?!”

Catra raised an incredulous eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“We were in a corridor. You were, you know,” Adora glanced meaningfully downwards, “on me. We had clothes on!”

“Are you serious? I know you’re dumb when you’re horny but I didn’t think it was that bad!” When Adora continued to look confused, Catra said, “You dragged me here? It was so funny, you could hardly walk.” Catra snickered. “We ran into that scorpion Force Captain, she looked so mad at you. Remember?” 

Adora tried to remember. There was her kissing Catra, almost-familiar but somehow new. Catra giggling at her arousal. _Catra laughing as Adora struggled with her arms bound._ Catra’s mouth between her legs. _Catra shaking as Adora made her come._ _No, Adora masturbating to that image in a plush bedroom with a waterfall._

Adora clutched Catra’s wrist. “I don’t understand...”

Catra scowled at her. “You were all worried about getting caught - pfft, no surprises there, I know how much you care about your good record.” She stroked Adora’s hair with her free hand and nuzzled back into her neck. “So we came here instead.” She kissed behind Adora’s ear and Adora couldn’t help but moan despite her confusion. It felt too good to stop her - how could she ever want this to stop? “I suppose it was a good idea,” Catra conceded, “because now you get to see me naked. Perfect, right?” Catra’s tail flicked over to stroke Adora’s hand where she held Catra’s wrist, preventing her from moving further up her thighs.

Still uncertain but without enough evidence to listen to the muffled voice at the back of her mind, especially when ignoring it meant she could have Catra’s fingers where she still desperately wanted them, Adora decided to stop overthinking everything and let go of Catra’s wrist. She gave a small smile of encouragement. Catra grinned broadly and Adora’s heart leapt. It felt like it had been so long since she had seen Catra happy, she’d forgotten how much joy she could hold. She lifted her head from the pillow to kiss her at the same time as Catra pressed her palm down over her clit and Adora felt so warm all the way through that she was sure this was right. This was where she was meant to be.

When Adora moaned into her mouth, Catra pulled back so she could see Adora’s face while she pulsed her palm over her clit. Her fingertips sank into the entrance of her pussy, so wet that there was no resistance at all. Catra’s eyes danced with satisfaction as Adora groaned loudly and her mouth twitched in a smile each time Adora’s breath hitched when a new flush of pleasure took hold.

It was so easy to slip into enjoying being with Catra. She spun Adora’s body into a hot, tense state and Adora was happy to let Catra conduct her. She pressed her body up against Catra’s where she lay half on top of her and tried to connect to as much of Catra’s warmth as she could manage. Adora whined when she couldn’t reach Catra’s breast because of the angle of her arm where she reached between Adora’s legs. Catra smirked and shifted her position so that she could and Adora was dizzy with a confusion of sensations: the consuming heat Catra summoned between her legs, the fascination of Catra’s soft breast in her palm, the rightness of being intimately close with Catra. It was impossibly wonderful and Adora wanted to let it all in.

The buzz of alarm hadn’t quite left her though; if anything it pulled harder at her mind, stopping her from opening up. Reaching for an acceptable explanation, she concluded that she must still be worried about getting caught. Without a memory of coming here, she was confused about where exactly they were. Was this any more private? Didn’t she sleep in a shared dorm? She sensed a vague uncertainty to the side of the bed but when she tried to turn towards it Catra caught her jaw and held her there.

“Hey, Adora,” she said pleadingly. A flash of a more menacing Catra saying those words underscored with venom shot through Adora’s mind and when she came back to the room Catra was kissing her face almost frantically and saying, “Stay with me. No one’s going to walk in on us, the door’s locked. We’re going to be just fine here together.”

Something was definitely wrong. Tendrils of something unseen drifted through her memories. Adora saw Catra’s gentle expression, the one she wouldn’t let anyone else see, and the way she was looking at her like she loved her. That didn’t fit at all with the image she just witnessed in her mind. How could that version of Catra be real instead of this one? Catra  _ does _ love her. She felt her thoughts reflected in Catra’s desperate face; Adora wanted so much to accept that this was real. She grasped for a way to ignore the alternative and pushed up against Catra’s hand, using the lure of that heat to pull her back.

Catra sighed with relief and threw herself back into Adora’s pleasure with relish. Adora rolled her hips to fuel it faster and was soon panting with the heat radiating under Catra’s hand. Adora worked her arm around Catra’s waist and let go of Catra’s breast with her other hand to tangle her fingers in her hair. Her palm shook on her cheek and she drew her closer so Catra took up her whole view. Catra gave little gasps of fervid wonder every time the noises Adora made changed, but there was that desperate sadness in her again as she studied Adora.

When Adora broke a sweat and reality fell away around her, split-second sounds and images of Catra invaded her mind again. 

_ Catra looking heartbroken. _

_ Her own voice screaming, “Catra, no!” _

_ Catra slashing Adora’s skin.  _

_ “When did you get so weak?” _

_ Catra running a fingertip along a sword... _

Adora screwed her eyes shut and her forehead tightened with the effort to stop the images, trying to focus on here and now. She spoke Catra’s name over and over between seeking her lips for kisses, trying to ground herself in this version of Catra. This was real, the warmth between them, the heat Catra stoked in her. Catra met her lips readily, kissing her back and almost supplying more than she could take. Their moans and mouths and hot gasps tumbled clumsily together and Adora trembled as Catra worked determinedly faster.

"Catra, ah, Catra - Mm… Catra, please. I need… I miss you.” Tears burned at her eyes again. “I miss you so much, Catra."

Adora didn’t have time to question where that came from nor to notice if Catra thought that was a strange thing to say, as she was finally overcome by her pleasure. The instant the fire caught it rapidly ignited her whole body, like it had been waiting tinder, and roared in her ears as it engulfed her. She held on tight to Catra as her voice cracked in her throat and Catra held her in return. She eased Adora through taut choking cries until she collapsed and seized lungfuls of air between attempting to say Catra’s name as she spilled the remainder of her heat in Catra’s palm.

Adora wanted to stay here and melt into Catra and she refused to let go despite her shaking. As Catra moved her hand away from Adora’s centre, Adora pulled Catra on top of her and buried her face in her shoulder to try to block out the images that loomed in the corners of her mind.

Then they were apart, outside and overlooking the Fright Zone from high up. Adora jumped and instinctively covered herself with her hands but found she was clothed again. Catra was looking at her with concern and confusion while Adora struggled to catch her breath. Adora felt sick with understanding. Before she let herself deal with what that meant, she threw her arms around a surprised Catra to hug her tightly and wished she had done this more when she had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> D: *sob*
> 
> I'd love to hear if you liked this, comments and kudos are very appreciated! I'm in such a weird post-S3 mood, so I hope someone enjoyed the one bit of emotional processing I managed to do!
> 
> If you want to follow/talk to me on social media: [Tumblr](https://teaandsmut.tumblr.com) [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/teaandsmut) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teaandsmut)


End file.
